


Protection

by orphan_account



Series: 100-Word Shippy Stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wearing Your Partner's Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 words for Danika @chiaki73's birthday





	

Makoto's hoodie was a funny thing.  
When Taka had chastised him for wearing it in school,  
he said he wore it for protection.  
Of course, he didn't think that was true.

But when Chihiro came across his boyfriend’s hoodie, left by mistake,  
his first instinct was to try it on.

It felt warm around him.  
As if the arms of the kindest boy he knew were wrapped around his back,  
keeping him safe from all the harm the world could bring to him.

The "protection" remark wasn't quite true,  
but as Chihiro wore Makoto’s hoodie,  
he felt protected by him.


End file.
